Sugar Rush Soldier
by iggyt14
Summary: A day of boredom leads to a secret unlockable character: The Sugar Rush Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**.: ATTENTION: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. I AM ONLY UPLOADING THIS WITH THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR DUE TO COMPLICATIONS OF UPLOADING ON HIS END. HE ASKED ME TO UPLOAD THIS.:.**

It was just another day in the game Sugar Rush Racers. President Vanellope von Schweets had dominated the final race of the arcade day and retired to her beautiful castle.

"Home schweet home." Said Vanellope as she entered the throne room through the two large front doors. "Sour Bill! I'm home!"

A small, round green candy appeared from a door to greet Vanellope. "Welcome home, Princess..."

Vanellope groans. "I'm not a princess Bill!"

Sour bill only shakes his head and walks away. "I am programmed to call you that... so that is what I shall continue to call you..."

"Can't you just call me president?!" Vanellope said. "Everyone else calls me president!"

Sour Bill thinks it over for a minute before looking back at Vanellope. "No..."

Vanellope looks at Sour Bill with a cross expression. "Would it kill yah to try?"

Sour Bill takes another second to think. "Yes..."

Vanellope frowns at Sour Bill. "Everybody else calls me president. So why cant you?"

Sour bill stops walking and faces the annoyed president. "Because I am not everybody else..."

Vanellope trudges past Sour Bill and plops down on her throne. "Hey, sir Puckerface. I'm bored."

Sour Bill sighs. "Then go visit that behemoth wrecker friend you call Ralph..."

Vanellope slumps into her seat. "Can't, Surge took away his rights to visit or have visitors in or out of his game for the next 3 weeks..."

Sour Bill silently celebrates in his mind. "Shall I summon the other racers to come and entertain you again?"

Vanellope shakes her head. "Nah, all they do is suck-up and beg for forgiveness. Plus, Rancis won't stop flirting with me every chance he gets..."

Sour Bill sighs. All this complaining is giving him a headache. Not to mention it's annoying. "Then you will have to find a way to entertain yourself, Princess.. " Sour Bill exits the throne room through a small door to go and deal with things elsewhere in the castle.

Vanellope stuck her tongue out at where Sour Bill had just disappeared. Then got up and paced the length of the throne room for 5 whole minutes. "Aaah! There is _NOTHING_ to do around here!" Vanellope kicked her throne in agitation. A loud clanging noise echoed through the palace from behind a velvet curtain. "What in developers name was that!?" Vanellope exclaimed as she wandered around the throne and over to the curtain. She looked around until her eyes fell on a rope. "Wonder what that's for..." said Vanellope. She carefully wrapped both hands around the gold rope and pulled with all her might. The curtain flew open as a booming voice proclaimed.

"CHARACTER UNLOCKED!"

Vanellope screamed and ran to hide behind her now dented throne. "Who the fudge cake said that?!"

The voice spoke again. Only not as loud. "Congratulations player! You have earned the amount points needed to unlock a new character!"

Vanellope was stunned. "New character? You mean there are more characters to this game then there is now?!"

The voice continued. "Let me introduce. The secret serviceman of the princess, the blast from the past, and not to mention the heart breaker of sugar rush himself! Black heart!." The voice echoes across the throne room as sounds of cheering plays from nowhere.

"Black heart? What kind of name is that?" Said Vanellope as she came out from hiding.

"That would be my name, princess." Said an unknown voice from behind Vanellope.

Vanellope whirled around to see a boy. He was approximately 5'7", had jet black hair done in a Fauxhawk, and wore a red shirt covered in a black liquirise jacket. His pants were camo colored cargos with a bunch of pockets. A sword lay on his left hip in a sheath. His eyes were dark brown and piercing. He had a cute button nose and regular sized lips. Which were in a frown. His boots were tan and clean.

Vanellope nearly panicked. "Wh-who are you?!"

The boy spoke. "The names black heart. Sugar rush's soldier..."

End of chapter 1..

**O.o**

**Okie doke, guys. I didn't actually write this. Just in case you skimmed over that in the beginning. It's my friends who is having troubles uploading.**

**Let me know what you guys think for him.**

**I had full permission to upload this.**

**O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope was shocked. "S-soldier?! Sugar rush has no soldiers!"

Black heart only yawned a looked around bored. "Well it needs one. And I'm the only choice you got!"

Now it was Vanellope turn to frown. "Where did you even come from?"

Black heart sighed heavily. "Listen Vanellope, I'm sure you have a but load of questions you want to ask. But I'm tired. So I'm gunna go see if Sour Bill has a place for me to crash..." Black Heart began to take a step towards the door but was cut off by Vanellope.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Scoffed Vanellope.

"I just told you... to ask Sour Bill for a place to crash..." Black Heart looked bored and stressed at the same time.

"Sour Bill's busy... so you will just have to stay here and talk to me." Vanellope said with confidence.

Black Heart thought it over for a second. "I guess I have no choice then... you _are_ the princess... not to mention my boss."

Vanellope beamed. "_I'M_ the boss of a dude like_ YOU_!?"

Black Heart sat down on a stair. "Pretty much..."

Vanellope jumped and yelled. "Yes!"

Black Heart just sat there and stared into space. A large knock on the front doors to the palace jolts him back to reality. "Somebody's at the door..."

Vanellope gave black heart a sarcastic look. "Ga-doi! I can hear the knocking..."

Black Heart sighed. "Let me guess. You want ME to get it?"

Vanellope smiled excitedly. "I can make you do that?"

But Black Heart was already half way to the door. Black Heart took a hold of the handle and opened the door. Standing there was a little girl in pink. She had platinum blond hair and a lollipop in her mouth. "Can I help you?" Asked Black Heart.

"Yes, my name's Taffyta. Is Vanellope home?" Taffyta looked eager.

Black Heart moved out of the way and pointed a thumb at the throne room. "Over there..."

Taffyta walked past black heart and waited for him to close the door. Black Heart closed the door and lead Taffyta down the hall to the throne room.

Taffyta looked up at black heart with curiosity. "Who are you? A friend of Vanellope's?"

Black heart chuckled. "Not exactly. I just work for her..."

Taffyta smiled. "So you're a butler?"

Black Heart thought about it. "I don't have an indefinite job... I just do as I'm told without question."

Taffyta gave him a confused look. "Why haven't I seen you around?"

Black Heart put his hands on the back of his head and kept walking. "Because I was only just unlocked about 43 minutes ago..."

The two finally make it to the throne room to find Vanellope fiddling with something.

Black Heart was the first to ask. "Whatcha got there, boss?"

Vanellope looked up from the box. "Just your code box..." She held up the box to show them what she meant. The words 'Black Heart' were printed on it in black letters.

Black heart shrugged. "What do you want with that old thing?

Vanellope continued to fiddle with the box. "I'm trying to figure out more information about you... but this thing won't open!"

Black Heart grabbed the box from Vanellope. "That's because there are things in there a child should not be seeing..." He shrunk the box and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

Vanellope whined. "Oh come on! Just a little peek?"

Black Heart shook his head." Nope..."

Taffyta cleared her throat. "Ahem. Sorry to interrupt. But I came here to invite Vanellope to a pick-nick." Taffyta holds out a basket laced with pink ribbons and bows.

"Taffyta... nows no-" Vanellope is cut off by Black Heart.

"Now's not the time to dilly dally... lets go eat, i will drive..."

Both girls looked at black heart with shocked faces. "You can drive!?"

Black heart pulled out a set of keys snd pushed a button on the remote. A black chopper motorcycle appeared from around the corner. It was fully jet black with black liquirice handle bars, black liquirice tires, a silver rock candy engine, and a soft black gummy seat to sit on. Taffyta and Vanellope's jaw's dropped.

Black heart looked amused. "That enough proof?"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope and Taffyta stared at the rumbling bike in awe for about 30 seconds before Black Heart spoke.

"We gunna stand here and gawk at my ride, or are we gunna go eat?"

Vanellope beamed. "You mean were gunna ride on THAT?!"

Black Heart got on the bike and kicked the stand up." Would you rather walk?"

Both Taffyta and Vanellope shook their heads no.

"Will we all fit?" Asked Taffyta as she walked up to the bike.

"Yeah, you two are small anougth to ride together with me." Said Black Heart as he presented two helmets from a bag attached to the side of the rear.

Vanellope jumped up and scoot back to let Taffyta sit behind him. Both girls put on there helmets and he twisted the gas and the bike began to move. He took a left out of the throne room and rode down a long hallway that lead to a dead end. But instead of stopping, he accelerated towards the wall.

"Are you crazy?! Theres a wall there!" Screamed Taffyta.

Black Heart pressed a button on his handle bar and the wall opened up like a garage door. He flew out of the castle and down the checkered road.

Taffyta's grip on Black Heart's jacket didn't loosen.

Vanellope couldn't stop smiling. "That was awesome!"

Black Heart laughed and slowed the bike down a bit so that they could all enjoy the scenery as it rolled by. Sugar rush's landscape was more beutiful than Black Heart remembered.

"C-can we stop and have our picknick now?" Taffyta asked. Her grip only loosening a little.

"How about we stop over there?" Vanellope pointed to a nice hill with a tree letting off plenty of shade.

"Looks good to me!" Black Heart pulled the bike over and put the kick stand down.

Vanellope and Taffyta slid off the bike and began walking up the hill. Black Heart soon joined them under the tree.

"Okay Mr. Heart. I want answers and I want them now." Said Vanellope in a serious but also playful way.

Black Heart only sighed. "Fine... you get three questions. Make them count."

Vanellope thought for a few seconds. "Okay... where are you from?"

Black Heart helped Taffyta unload the food which was mostly just cookies and other sweets. "I'm from the land of Sugar Rush... next question."

Vanellope took a cookie and munched it. "Why are you a soldier?"

Black Heart sat on the ground and leaned against the tree. "Because I'm needed to keep whomever is in charge of sugar rush safe from harm. Next..."

Vanellope was silent for a few seconds then asked the one question Black Heart was dreading. "Where were you when Turbo took over..?"

Black Heart became serious. "Lets try another question."

Vanellope also grew serious. "Where were you when Turbo took over Sugar Rush?!"

Black Heart stood up and looked away from the two girls. "I apologize Taffyta, but I must attend to business in the castle." And with that Black Heart got on his Heartly and drove off.

Vanellope and Taffyta watched as he drove away.

Taffyta finaly spoke after Black Heart dissapeared over the hill. "How do we get home?"

Vanellope groaned and started trudging towards the castle. "We're gunna have to walk..."

Taffyta cleaned everything up and ran to catch up to Vanellope.

End of chapter 3...

**Hello reader, I am typing a message from the actual author (Who gave me full permission to upload these, well, he asked me to). So, just a quick note, he would love ideas or suggestions, just PM (Well, you can PM me and I'll transfer you if I can't answer it) with any you may have. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
